


The psycho eclair

by sloganeer



Category: Sports Night
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-10
Updated: 2003-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloganeer/pseuds/sloganeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tell me one more time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The psycho eclair

**Author's Note:**

> For ljuser=scrunchy. Prompt: simple, dude, loaded, offsides. Thanks to ljuser=pearl_o for pointing out my usual tense issues.

The plan is simple. Casey just doesn't want to do it. So, he's stalling.

"Tell me one more time."

"Dude, seriously, I'm gonna kill myself." Danny's on the couch, his head thrown back. He's looking everywhere but at Casey.

"Fine. I'm looking at tape."

He actually makes it out the door, and is just passing Jeremy's desk when Danny catches up.

"One more time: I have a date, a blind date with Natalie's friend, Stefanie." Danny talks with his hands, not all the time, but when he's explaining things. Casey does the same thing, but in his head.

They stop in the conference room where Dan continues his story. Casey pours a cup of coffee, and Dan sets up the rest of his plan, now with props. It looks like he and Danny are being played by doughnuts, the girl is a cookie.

"We're on the date, me and the girl." The second doughnut is waiting in the wings. "It's not going well."

"How do you know?" Casey asks between sips of coffee.

"How else would it go?" He's smiling, so Casey does, too.

The second doughnut - an eclair - enters the scene. Dan shakes it wildly. This is Casey entering the restaurant with his made-up emergency.

"So, do I say anything, or just run around like a psycho? Maybe I'm waving a loaded gun. You think that would get you out of the date?"

Casey gets the doughnut in his face for that. He licks the cream off his lips, but it's also on his chin and nose, and he can't reach there. Dan could, though. He's staring, then his tongue darts out to lick his own lips, and Casey waits for the kiss.

But when the door opens, Dan steps back, busying himself with getting a napkin.

Jeremy stops a moment, staring at Casey, trying to put it together in his head. "You guys see the Canucks game?" he says, finally.

Dan nods back to Casey - he'll take this one. "Twenty-three offsides. Pretty crazy, huh?"

"Think it's a record?"

"Why don't you go check, Jeremy?"

"Yeah." He almost laughs. "I'll let you guys get cleaned up."

Casey wipes his face clean, but it's still a little sticky when Dan kisses him.

"You know," Casey says, "we wouldn't even need the plan if you had just told Natalie."

Dan looks away, considering it. Or pretending to consider it. He looks back with a grin. "And miss you playing the psycho eclair? Never."


End file.
